


Я обидел Авалон

by Apolline



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Humor, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур возвращается к жизни, но не по сценарию. Истосковавшись по кое-кому, он нашёл, сам того не ведая, способ вернуться. И вот, конец столетним ожиданиям, король и его слуга снова вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я обидел Авалон

**Author's Note:**

> написано 31 июля 2013

Динь-дон. Раздаётся по всей квартире. Динь-дон. Настойчиво повторяется, когда никто так и не открывает дверь. Динь-дон-динь-дон-динь-дон! Надрывается дверной звонок.

Молодой человек, лежащий на диване под ворохом бумаг, нехотя пошевелился, разбуженный посторонним шумом. Брюнет не спал полночи, доделывая статью, да так и уснул, не окончив начатое. К счастью оставался сущий пустяк, так что он успеет доделать всё и отнести необходимое в редакцию к обеду, как и обещал. Так он думал, пока медленно шёл открывать дверь, протирая всё ещё слипающиеся глаза.

«Мерлин!» Послышалось из-за двери, когда парень уже почти добрался до неё. Это был голос его соседки, ворчливой, но, на самом деле, доброй старушки с первого этажа. Мила старая леди была только с ним, остальным квартирантам их небольшого дома доставалось по полной программе. Но навещала «бедного сиротку» она только по праздникам, а по выходным Мерлин сам спускался к ней на чашечку чая. Однако сегодня не было праздника, да и выходные только прошли. Потому юноша очень удивился, услышав именно этот голос.

— Уже иду, миссис Тёрнер! — крикнул Мерлин, добравшись до двери и зашумев замком.

Открыв дверь, молодой человек стал свидетелем интересной картины. Низенькая миссис Тёрнер за шиворот держала высокого блондина, который изогнувшись под невероятным углом стоял рядом, полностью развернувшись в сторону лестницы, откуда доносился голос Лизи, как всегда подпевающей своему плееру. Скорее всего, девушка опять бежала на прослушивание. «Пусть в этот раз всё сложится удачно», подумал Мерлин о девушке, прежде чем заговорить с соседкой.

— Доброе утро, — парень заставил своё сонное лицо растянуться в привычной добродушной улыбке, — Чем могу помочь?

Услышав его голос, блондин дёрнулся и мгновенно вывернулся из хватки, держащей его, старушки. И, не давая юноше возможность себя рассмотреть, повис на нём, радостно выкрикнув «Мерлин!». Голос показался брюнету подозрительно знакомым, он в замешательстве посмотрел на соседку, так как на, повисшего на нём, молодого человека посмотреть было с его ракурса не возможно.

— Выхожу я с утра, вынести мусор, — начала возмущённая леди, — возвращаюсь в парадную, а там вот! — женщина рукой махнула на блондина, так и не отпустившего и крепко обнимающего Мерлина.- Стоит по сторонам оглядывается… Босиком на каменном полу! А потом как закричит «Мерлин!!!» Я было подумала — пьяница, но нет, подошла к нему, алкоголем не пахнет. А он как схватит меня, да давай трясти, мол «где Мерлин, старая ведьма», я то ему подзатыльник и влепила, да отчитала. Он успокоился немного, да опять про тебя спрашивает, жалостно так… Вот я его к тебе и привела, разбирайтесь, но чтоб не шумели!

— Д-да, миссис Тёрнер, — выдавил Мерлин, в этот момент гость оживился и начал парня ощупывать, бормоча что-то в роде » живой, целый, здоровый». А старушка попрощалась и дверь за собой закрыла.

Наконец блондин отлип от него, и маг замер в неверии.

— Артур?! — в ответ король смотрел на него, широко улыбаясь. Настала очередь Мерлина повиснуть на старом друге. Но он быстро пришёл в себя, — Но как? Что-то случилось? Англия в опасности?

— Нет, — Артур свёл брови и быстро проговорил, отведя взгляд, — я… Явродеобиделавалон.

— Ты что? — не сразу разобрал Мерлин. Король поморщился, но повторил.

— Я обидел Авалон.

— Что? Как? Это остров, венценосный ты балбес! Как ты мог обидеть остров?!

— Ну… Не важно, — всё так же не смотря Мерлину в глаза, ответил тот и перевёл тему.- Ты что, не рад появлению своего короля?

— Рад… Конечно, рад! Просто, это было неожиданно… Я ждал какого-нибудь предвестия, видения, а ты просто взял и зашёл через дверь.

— Можешь высказать своё недовольство волшебным силам, кинувшим меня на каменный пол этого странного замка. Ты что, служишь этой ворчливой старушенции?

— Это миссис Тёрнер, и нет, я никому здесь не служу.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — маг приподнял правую бровь.

— Было бы ужасно, если бы мой слуга променял меня на кого-то вроде неё… Или вообще на кого-то…

— Артур, времена, когда я был слугой, давно прошли. Я очень рад вновь тебя видеть, словами не передать на сколько я рад… Но тебе надо понять как сильно всё изменилось.

— Времена? Мерлин, о чём ты? Да, я провёл ТАМ много времени, но неужели за какой-нибудь десяток лет…

— Десять лет…- отчего-то охрипшим голосом, перебил брюнет, — прошли столетия… Тебя не было несколько веков, я уже не верил, что когда-нибудь снова тебя увижу!

— Не шути так, — мрачнея попросил Артур, — после того, где я побывал, я могу и поверить.

— Хотел бы я, чтоб это было шуткой, — парень прошёл в комнату и сел на диван, растерянно запуская кисть в волосы.

Всё казалось каким-то сумбурным и нереальным, абсурдным в какой-то степени. Мерлин ждал, ждал сначала годы, потом десятилетия, дальше счёт пошёл на столетия. Маг отчаялся, но продолжал жить, потому лишь, что оставалась вероятность, что однажды король возродится, как и предрекалось. И тогда Мерлин хотел быть рядом со своим королём, чтобы быть поддержкой для него в новом изменившемся мире. Не такой уж и молодой, на самом деле, человек проживал разные жизни. Состаривался, молодел, переезжал с места на место или век жил в одном городе. Видел так много, испытал столько всего. Порой ему хотелось, чтобы всё закончилось, ему хотелось уйти, но потом он вспоминал, почему каждый раз решает остаться. Сначала, он старался помочь, вмешивался в события, в историю, потом, пыл его поостыл, и он жил обычной жизнью, иногда уходил отшельником в горы, но через какое-то время возвращался, возвращался всегда.  
В этот город он прибыл пять лет назад, как раз после того, как на пол сотни лет погрузил себя в сон. Год ушёл у него, чтобы восполнить всё, что он упустил за пятьдесят лет, магия не мало помогала. После долгого отдыха, мысли и чувства пришли в некоторую гармонию, и он был готов прожить ещё одну жизнь, в этот раз он стал молодым журналистом. Образ бородатого старика успел надоесть, хотя и в нём были плюсы для того, кто однажды обжёгшись, не желал обременять себя семьёй.  
И так, с новыми силами и предвкушением некоего успеха, маг начинал новую жизнь. В которой и свершилось то, чего так долго ждал Эмрис.

— Значит сотни лет? — этот факт пытался укоренится в сознании короля, но пока получалось плохо. Он не мог поверить, что это могло быть правдой. Когда он умер, он рвался обратно, прыгал в бескрайнюю воду, стремясь вернуться к нуждающемуся в нём государству, к оставленным друзьям. Но неведомые ему силы упорно возвращались его на остров. Он орал и ругался, даже слёзы порой стекали по его щекам, но пути назад не было. Ему объясняли, то феи, то другие духи, что однажды ему дозволено будет вернуться, когда Авалон решит, что это необходимо. Он успокоился и ждал, но терпение не было его лучшей чертой, ожидание неведомой даты будило в нём тоску. Но тоска эта была не по Камелоту, не по его народу и даже не по любимой некогда жене, нет, тосковал он по Мерлину. По магу спасавшему ему жизнь не один раз, о чём ему рассказал навестивший короля Ланселот. Артур видел здесь и отца, и порадовался встречи с матерью. Но эти духи были другими, им не суждено было вернуться к жизни и от того, они не испытывали той тоски, что съедала блондина. Они изменились, в них было что-то, чего мятежный дух Пендрагона понять не мог. Скорее всего они уже видели мир иначе, они перешли свою черту и всё навеки для них переменилось.  
Время текло медленно, непонятно. И однажды Артур вновь начал метаться. Он донимал духов и других обитателей волшебного острова разговорами о жизни, о том что они потеряли. Потом начал рассказывать свою историю, много внимания уделяя личности Мерлина. Все существа, жившие на этом безграничном острове, стали его сторониться, ища покоя, но король всегда находил кого-нибудь, кому ещё не успел ничего рассказать. Он утомил даже сам остров, и невидимые силы перенесли блондина в самое уединённое место, какое могло быть. Тогда Артур не выдержал, он пытался поругаться с островом, что представлялось невозможным, но молодому человеку нужно было выпустить пар. Он громко выговаривал всё, что на копилось на душе. Однако из-за обиды, в его речи проскальзывали упрёки в адрес самого Авалона. Это были какие-то глупости вроде «ты бесчувственная каменюга», «злонравный клочёк земли» и прочее, не столь важное, и хоть остров был невероятно стар и очень могущественен, он никогда прежде не оставлял в своих чертогах на столь долгий срок душу не успокоенную, и потому был не знаком с тонкостями такого поведения. Авалон обиделся, как бы нелепо это ни звучало. И отправил короля Артура туда, куда так жаждала его душа.

«Ку-ку, ку-ку», прокуковали старомодные настенные часы, заколдованнее Мерлином так, чтобы они молчали когда маг спит, но исправно оповещали о времени, когда тот бодрствует.  
Звук часов, как сигнал, вырвал молодых людей из задумчивости. Артур подскочил и настороженно повернулся к часам. Мерлин тоже посмотрел на часы и с удивлением отметил, что ещё чуть-чуть и он опоздает в редакцию. Он кинулся к компьютеру, быстро вписывая недостающие строки, и запустил принтер. Блондин с непониманием и любопытством наблюдал за ним, не решаясь прервать, спешащего куда-то, друга.

— Мерлин, что происходит? — всё-таки спросил король.

— А? Ой, прости, ты же… Всё нормально, потом объясню. Слушай, мне надо уйти, где-то на час, может чуть больше. Подожди здесь, хорошо? Я постараюсь быстрее. Вот, посмотри телик, пока, — парень включил телевизор и, подхватив бумаги и флэшку, двинулся к выходу, но остановился пояснить, — не волнуйся, это просто телевизор, просто посмотри на движущиеся картинки и ничего с ним не делай, что бы там ни показывали… И вообще просто посиди здесь и ничего не делай, ладно? Я вернусь и всё разъясню, только не вздумай никуда уходить…

— Хорошо, хорошо…- недовольно побурчал блондин, который не понимал поведения Мерлина, но видя, что тот взволнован решил, что часок можно и потерпеть. Тот-то, оказывается, сотни лет ждал. От мысли, что маг ждал его, становилось теплее и спокойнее. Так что он вполне был в силах выполнить просьбу.

Артур послушно сел на диван и уставился в телевизор, на его лице читалось удивление, восхищение и ужас одновременно. Мерлин не хотел бы знать, что именно там подумал про тв король. Брюнет ещё раз пообещал поторопиться и вышел за дверь. Из-за закрывшейся двери, он не смог услышать, как голос из телевизора произнёс — «Меч в камне».

По пути маг пребывал в шоке. Он не понимал, зачем он несётся в редакцию, когда-то, чего он так долго ждал свершилось, когда он мог остаться дома с тем, кого готов был ждать столетиями. Уже возвращаясь, юноша подумал, что, может быть, от недосыпа ему привиделось, или это вовсе был сон, вот он сейчас вернётся, а в квартире никого. И снова столетия одинокого ожидания. От такой мысли по спине пробежал холодок, и парень прибавил ходу. В комнату он чуть-ли не вбежал. Но его опасения не оправдались, его величество король прошлого сидел всё там же, где маг его оставил и завороженно смотрел на экран, где как раз заканчивался мультик про маленького короля Артура.

— Артур, — позвал Мерлин, выключая телевизор.

— Я был рыбой! И птицей, и белкой, и нищим! А ты был стариком и летал, и у тебя была говорящая сова! И ты превращался во всякое…Ты не говорил, что так можешь! -в голосе блондина чувствовалась нотка укора.

— Если ты помнишь, я вообще не говорил тебя о том, что могу. В прошлом я рисковал быть поджаренным заживо.

— Я бы не стал…

— Уже не важно, — перебил волшебник, — не будем об этом. Кстати, только что ты смотрел мультик. И правда в нём только то, что ты достойный король, а у меня был говорящих филин.

-Архимед?

— Что? Нет, что за нелепое имя для птицы… Забудем пока про это, нам надо многое обсудить…

Мерлин начал рассказывать, очень кратко, о том, что было после смерти Артура. Они сделали перерыв на обед, и рассказ продолжился. Чуть подробнее магу пришлось остановиться на нынешнем времени, так как король задавал множество, несущественных по сути, вопросов. Пришлось объяснять про принтер, компьютер, редакцию и телевидение. Мерлин воспользовался магией, чтобы передать Артуру основные знания о мире, но далеко не все, так что им предстояло долгое обучение, но это позже, пока они довольствовались беседой. К вечеру они утомились разговором. Артура крайне заинтересовало кино, и он уговорил мага показать ему ещё что-нибудь о своей собственной жизни, так как интерпретация некоего Диснея короля порядком повеселила. Мерлин укорил его в нарциссизме, но Пендрагон лишь непонимающе посмотрел на него.

И так, вечером они вместе устроились на диване, маг заказал пиццу, попутно знакомя своего короля с итальянской кухней. Эмрис запустил фильм под названием «Рыцари круглого стола». Перед этим предупредив Артура, что со следующего дня, тому предстоит смотреть исключительно исторические фильмы о той стране, в которую превратилось бывшее когда-то его королевство. Более того, те фильмы были произведены под чутким руководством самого мага. Ведь, хоть и отчаявшийся, он всегда заботился о том, чтобы вернувшись король смог как можно быстрее адаптироваться в новом мире.

Поначалу оба смотрели фильм внимательно, Артур посмеивался над нелепыми костюмами, нисколько не походившими на те доспехи, что носили его рыцари, а Мерлин просто наслаждался его смехом и старым фильмом. Потом, маг и не заметил, как стал засыпать. В итоге, уснул он на плече у короля, что тот заметил не сразу. Но когда юноша, во сне медленно переместился на его колени, блондин уже не мог не заметить. Он совершенно отвлёкся от фильма и провёл рукой по тёмным волосам. В груди поднялась необычайная нежность и он, тепло улыбнувшись, продолжил поглаживать своего бывшего слугу. В голове некстати пронеслось сравнение с псом, которого будучи ребёнком, Артур тайно протаскивал в свои покои, пока отец не видел, и так же проводил вечера, гладя своего верного друга по гигантской чёрной голове. Тогда ему казалось, что вернее чем тот пёс, друга ему не найти. Теперь был Мерлин: добрый, верный, умный, тёплый… Мысли начинали путаться, так как, умиротворённый близостью дорогого человека, король начинал засыпать. Последним о чём он подумал, так это что завтра, как только он проснётся он всё-всё расскажет Мерлину, и о том, какой маг замечательный, и о том, как он по нему тосковал, и о том, из-за чего он доставал весь Авалон, и о том, как он наконец понял, как сильно он любит своего слугу. А потом Мерлин ответит… Не важно что он ответит, Артур от него не отстанет. Он больше не потеряет самое дорогое. И он больше не оставит своего мага одного. Чтобы ни случилось, Пендрагон обязательно сделает их счастливыми.

А когда король засыпал, Эмрису снилось, как на туманном берегу Авалона сидят они с Артуром, держась за руки и видя в глазах друг друга покой, тот покой, который остров берёг для них двоих.


End file.
